charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Which Prue is It, Anyway?
Which Prue is It, Anyway? is the 16th episode of the first season and the 16th overall episode of Charmed. Summary In an effort to save herself, Prue chants an incantation to multiply her strength. Surprisingly, the spell results in the creation of multiple Prue's. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau Guest Stars *Alex McArthur as Gabriel Statler *Shannon Sturges as Helena Statler *Bernie Kopell as Coroner *Cristine Rose as Claire Pryce Co-Stars *Mongo Brownlee as Luther Stubbs *Susan Chuang as Monique Magical Notes Book of Shadows Lords of War :A'''nd thus the '''L'ord of 'W'ar, his'' :army invincible, swept through the :Crimea leaving nothing but ashes in his :wake. The cause would have been lost :had it not been for the appearance of an :unlikely savior in the form of a woman. :H'''er face lined with years of wisdom, :her hands the fountainhead of a power :beyond belief, the Warren witch. :B'''rianna appeared unarmed before the :conquering army. Underestimating his :foe, the Lord of War ordered her :summary execution, but his plan was :not to be. ---- :H'''olding aloft her hands, the channel :and source of her tremendous energy, :her mind focused and her will strong, :Brianna did what no man, no army :could: she sent the Crystal Sword of :the Lord of War high into the Sky, and :hundreds of miles away. :S'''eparated from the weapon that was :the source of all his power, the Lord of :War was quickly defeated, his armies :crushed and his campaign ruined. :M'''oreover, the fall from grace of this :Lord of War was made even worse in :the eyes of those who stood in judgment :by the instrument of his destruction, a :simple witch. Spells Charm of Multiplicity T'''o multiply your strength, recite these words at length. :T'''ake my powers, :Blessed be. :M'''ultiply their :strength by :T'''hree. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue several times. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Gabriel. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Gabriel attacking twice. *'Calling: '''Gabriel called for his sword thrice. First when he attacked Prue at his estate, second after he killed his sister, and thirdly after his sword had pierced Phoebe's training dummy. *'Power Absorption:' Gabriel absorbed the powers of those he stabbed through his sword *'Soul Absorption:' Used by Gabriel to absorb the soul of Luther Stubbs. *'Immunity:' The Lord of War possessed immunity against all weapons of mankind. Artifacts *'Crystal Sword:' Used by the Lord of War. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The title is the second consecutive title in the first season to have a question (and a question mark) in the title. * The song used after the opening, Teardrop by Massive Attack, is the main theme used for the television series House M.D. * This is the only episode with Prue's name on the title. * This episode shows the first reference to Phoebe learning martial arts. * Alex McArthur starred alongside Rose McGowan on the 1998's thriller "Devil in the Flesh". * Gabriel wanted to kill Prue because he needs the power of a firstborn witch and to take revenge for being humiliated by Brianna, another Warren witch. * Brianna is referred to on several occasions as the Halliwell sisters' ancestor but Phoebe states she is their great-great-great aunt, which isn't an ancestor. * Andy becomes suspicious of Prue, due to seeing her dead body (Pink) and forgetting about the concert (Blue). * The Pink-Prue represents her super-ego while the Blue-Prue represents Prue's id, or her inner desires. Her ego and id were separated once more in "Just Harried" when Prue's astral self, representing Prue's id, separated from Prue because she was suppressing her inner desires. * This episode is the first to mention that firstborn witches are the most powerful. * This episode foreshadows Prue's growth in powers: Gabriel remarks on how Brianna could channel her power through her hands while right now Prue can only channels with her eyes. A few episodes later, Prue inadvertently channels with her hands. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. * This episodes is one of only three occasions where Phoebe has a premonition triggered by touching one of her sisters. The second is "Charmed Again, Part 1" and the third is in "Styx Feet Under". * This is one of Shannen Doherty's favorite episodes. * The roman urn Prue finds in between the Statler's possessions is reused in "Oh My Goddess! Part 1" as the vase which contains the essences of the Greek Goddesses. * In this episode Phoebe states she wishes The Book of Shadows had an Index ironically Paige tries to index it later in the series. Cultural References *'Phoebe:' ''I think I might have just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life. The Walt Disney Company is one of the largest media and entertainment corporations in the world. *'Blue-Prue:' Houston, we have a problem. This common misquote is a reference to the Apollo 13 space mission. An accident left the crew stranded in space with minimal power, cabin heat and drinkable water. The actual quote is "Okay, Houston, we've had a problem here", uttered by John L. Swigert, Command Module pilot to NASA ground control. Commanding officer James A. Lovell then uttered this similar phrase: "Houston, we've had a problem. *'Piper:' ...this is like "The Parent Trap" with a B cup. This is a reference to the 1961 movie "The Parent Trap" starring Hayley Mills. It is about two identical twins who were separated at birth. To get to know the parent that didn't raise them, the girls switch places with each other. A 1998 remake was done starring Lindsey Lohan as the twins. *'Piper:' Oooohh wah! Ah-h so, Daniel-san. This is a reference to the movie "The Karate Kid", where Mr. Miyagi referred to Daniel as Daniel-san while training him in martial arts. *'Piper:' Openin' up a can of whoop-ass. This is a reference to and a quote by professional wrestler, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. * The title of this episode is a reference to "Whose Life Is It Anyway?", a play by Brian Clark. The play title also inspired the title of the hit comedy sketch show "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" Glitches * During the first scene in the warehouse, Prue states that the Roman vessel dates from the reign of the Roman Emperor Caracalla, and more precisely from 210 BC. This is actually a mistake since Caracalla's reign was from 198-217 AD. Therefore, it would be impossible for the vessel to have a scene from nearly 400 years in the future shown on it. * When Prue has cast the spell, Piper runs up the stairs with her hair down. But, when she enters the attic, it's in a pony-tail. * In the very last scene, Andy is looking at the tickets to the Bay Area Music Awards, and they are paper-clipped to Prue's fingerprint chart. The D.O.B. on the fingerprint chart is listed as 2-16-72. Music *''Teardrop'' by Massive Attack. Gallery Screencaps Lordofwaratttak1.jpg| Lordofwarattack2.jpg| Lordofwarattack4.jpg| WhichPrueMain.jpg| Lordofarattack5.jpg| Lordofwarattack6.jpg| Screen shot 2010-06-28 at 8.21.35 AM.png| Conservativeprueattack.jpg| Conservativeprueattack2.jpg Onservativeprueattak3.jpg Onservativeprueattak4.jpg Sexyprueattack1.jpg Sexyprueattack2.jpg Sexyprueattack3.jpg Sexyprueattack5.jpg Episode Stills 116a.jpg 0236.jpg Quotes :Prue: Okay, but Piper, she's ugly. (Grams' statue) :Piper: Majority rules, sis. Unless, you can move her. :(Prue tries to move her with her power. She can't.) :Prue: Oohh... okay, okay, that didn't work. :Piper: It's solid marble. It took eight of Phoebe's bouncer friends to move it. It's too heavy for you. :Prue: You know, my powers are still growing and one day... :Piper: You can move it into the basement. But until then suffer. :Piper: I'm gonna have to wash my hair in the kitchen sink if I want to get to work on time. Do you know which is the real Prue yet? :Phoebe: Oh, I don't know. It could be the upstairs-bathroom-hogging Prue, or the downstairs-bathroom-hogging Prue, or the sitting-in-the-kitchen-drinking-all-the-coffee Prue. :Prue: Don't blame me, I didn't cast the spell. :Phoebe: Great, you're a clone. :Prue: '''Well, no, I'm not exactly a clone, I mean I do have all of Prue's memories up until the time she cast the spell, so, in a lot of ways I am Prue. :Piper:' Then it is your fault. :'Prue: No, it's not, and neither is the lack of hot water. (Prue walks away.) :Phoebe:' Oh, you didn't. Geez. :'Piper:' This is ridiculous. This is like, this is like the "Parent Trap" with a B cup. :'Phoebe:' I think I might've just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life. :'Piper:' Once you know where he lives, are you sure you have the power to do the job? :'Prue:' Observe. ''(to clones) Ladies, shall we? :(The 3 Prues hold hands and easily levitate Grams' statue) :Prue: Enough said? :Real Prue: Okay, alright, let us think, um, I got it. I will take Claire to the wrong address, pretend we've been stood up or something. You call the other one of us at Quake. :Pink-Prue: I love it when I'm so decisive. :Real Prue: Okay, look, you go get the other Prue and take her to the manor. Okay, and we'll finish this. (She dials the phone.) Hey, yeah, Pheebs, it's me. No, the real one. I'm just checking in. :Pink-Prue: We do that a lot don't we? Check in with our sisters, make sure they're okay. Don't you think if there were a problem, they would call us and let us know? :Real Prue: Phoebe, I'll call you back. I have to go yell at myself. (She hangs up.) :Phoebe: Do you have any idea what color sweater she was wearing when they found her? I know it sounds strange, Andy, but it's important. :Andy: I think the report said pink. :Phoebe: Thank God. :Andy: I just told you I saw your sister dead and you're relieved? :Phoebe: Andy, it's uh, no secret that we fought at times. :Andy: What the hell kind of answer is that, Phoebe? International Titles *'French:' Clônes en série (Clones in Series) *'Czech:' Která Prue je ta pravá? (Which Prue is the Real One?) *'Slovak:' Ktorá je vlastne Prue? (Which is Actually Prue?) *'Italian:' Triplo incantesimo (Triple Spell) *'Polish:' Która z was to wiedźma Prue? (Which One of You is the Witch Prue?) *'Spanish (Spain): '¿Quién es Prue? (Who is Prue?) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿Cuál Prue eres? (Which Prue Is It?) *'Hungarian: '''Az igazi Prue ''(The Real Prue) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''Confusão de Prues (''Confusion of Prues) *'Russian: 'Которая Прю у телефона? Prju u telefona? (Which Prue is on the Telephone?) *'Finnish: '''Kolme kertaa Prue ''(Three Times Prue) *'German: '''Man stirbt nur dreimal ''(You Only Die Thrice) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes